Telephones and other telecommunications devices have become pervasive in modern society. When a call is placed to a device, it may not always be convenient for the user of the device to answer the call immediately, even though the user desires to communicate with the calling party. For example, a user of a cellular telephone may receive a call while the user is in a place in which it is inconvenient to talk without disturbing others (e.g. in a business meeting or in a public theatre). The user may then either ignore the call or answer the call and ask the calling party to hold the line while the user retreats to a place where the user can take the call without disturbing others.